


Day 19 - In Formal Wear

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Tony has been forced to attend a fundraising gala at Pepper's insistence and will surely suffer from extreme boredom unless someone saves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could see these two in formal wear at the same time. In character anyway. But until then, I'll just look at pics of Robert Downey Jr. and Mark Ruffalo at awards ceremonies and dream. XD Enjoy!

The music of the small orchestra filled the hall with a gentle melody as people mingled about, dressed in their finest and sipping from flutes of champagne.

 

Tony adjusted the bowtie at his neck and glanced around, already bored with the event itself, but Pepper had insisted he attend. It was good for the company and there were some interested investors he needed to talk with at some point during the evening. Just what Tony wanted to do on a Friday night. Yeah, no, not really. He would have much rathered a quiet night in with Bruce, curled up on the sofa and watching something together. 

 

It never ceased to amaze him how much of a homebody Bruce had turned him into. Tony used to love going out and being the life of the party, but since Bruce Banner had come into his life, Tony found more often that he was just happy being at home with the scientist. There was a quiet sort of peace to Bruce’s presence that seemed to calm Tony’s erratic and outgoing nature. More than one person had commented on it in the months since Bruce and Tony got together.

 

But since the fundraising gala couldn’t be ignored, Tony had been a good little billionaire and dressed in his best. Okay, so he was more than a little afraid of Pepper’s wrath, but Tony wasn’t going to mention it. 

 

He’d thought about asking Bruce if he wanted to go, but Tony knew how big groups of people and gatherings like this made his partner uneasy. So, Tony hadn’t asked. Just told Bruce the truth about there being an event he couldn’t get out of attending, but that when he got home, they could cuddle and watch a movie like they usually did. Bruce, being Bruce, had simply gone with it and said he looked forward to seeing Tony when he got back before kissing him and sending him on his way.

 

Tony smiled to himself, thoughts of his partner drifting through his head. Damn, he was lucky. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server as he wandered through the hall, sipping the bubbly liquid idly to pass the time.

 

Greetings and salutations were called out to him, but mostly from people who Tony knew were trying to kiss his ass. He simply gave a polite nod as well as a smile as he returned the greetings, then moved on. Tony figured he could make a circuit of the room maybe twice before he’d have to go do his own ass kissing at Pepper’s insistence. Then he could drop a million or two toward whatever cause the whole shindig was supporting (he thought maybe sick children abroad, but also felt like an ass for not remembering exactly) and make a stealthy escape.

 

“What’s a sharp dressed man like you doing in a place like this?” said a wonderfully familiar voice behind him.

 

Tony laughed at the bad pickup line and turned quickly to see Bruce standing a foot or so away, dressed in a tuxedo much like Tony’s. Bruce smiled at him, all adorable awkwardness and shyness.

“Well, I do believe I’m about to get lucky. Come here often?” Tony countered with his own horrible pickup line that immediately earned a laugh from Bruce.

 

“No, I usually make it a point not to, but I figured you could use some company. So here I am.” Bruce shrugged, lifting his hands slightly in a ‘What can you do?’ gesture.

 

“Not complaining at all, Doctor Banner. You look fantastic, by the way.” Tony walked up to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then murmured against them, “Thank you. I was so bored and plotting my escape.”

 

Bruce chuckled after returning the kiss. “I could tell. The gears in your head are pretty loud once they start turning.”

 

“Remind me to oil them later.” Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce and kissed his hair.

 

“Noted. So what are you supposed to be doing while you’re here?” Bruce returned the embrace, leaning his head against Tony’s. His curls lightly tickled Tony’s cheek.

 

“I have to talk to a few potential investors. Then I figured I’d drop some change in the collection bin for whatever cause this thing is supposed to be supporting and I’d be home free.” Tony closed his eyes, nuzzling Bruce gently.

 

“Healthcare and resources for sick children in Africa,” Bruce murmured with a quiet laugh. Tony was pleased to realize he’d been in the same ballpark area about what the party was for. “So I hope you’re dropping more than change in the collection bin.”

 

“When I say change, I mean a million or two, but that’s my billionaire side showing, sorry.” Tony grinned cheekily at Bruce.

 

“Make it five and I’ll create an excuse to get you out of talking to those investors a little faster.” Bruce leaned back from him with a little grin of his own on his lips.

 

“Done deal. I’ll be back.” Tony kissed those grinning lips then sauntered away to find the group of people he needed to talk to.

 

Five million was a small price to pay for a quick escape then quality time with Bruce, after all.


End file.
